Forum:Dodging the train
Haven't logged on Steam for ages, incidentally i've heard about all of this steam-goes-mac stuff ant that they're updating HL2 engine to the Ep2 one. So I decided to dust off certain chronicles of Gordon's exploits, for good reason. I've been playing updated HL2 for some time now, and of course there are some apparent and obvious differences, here and there. No need to list all of them here, instead I'll mention only this one: On the "Bridge Point" location (this is the name used on this here wiki), you must traverse, naturally, a railroad bridge while the Razor Train is speeding towards you. I've played this game countless times in the past, and I always managed to speed up and slip past it in the last moment. This time I couldn't. Damn train hits the car's rear end all the time. Reloaded the game like ten times, no way. It seems that buggy cannot steer as fast as before. Some lame console gamepad code was added? Or maybe some cvar's have changed? Or it's just me? Mikerakhabit 17:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Indeedyou are right, I am UNABLE to pass the train for some reason while one year before I could do it all the time even on Hard Mode... I think this is a bug but I don't know how to tell Steam/Valve. I'm pretty sure it is because I've seen other people ganking about this. After 23 times I realised it couldn't be otherwise. At the other hand, to easely get by this, just ride backwards until you hear the Razor Train, park him on the other rails and wait for it to pass by. Then grab your car and ride on. Maybe it was ment to be so in the latest updates but that would be unlogical. --'Jorre22225' 07:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Same thing happens to me, i just can't get past the Razor Train. What i do is trigger the Train to speed forward and i get back to hide behind the train on the other sige. Sgt.Frank Woods 11:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Speed of buggy was lowered due to mac update. It's bug. SiPlus 17:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Funnily enough, I always stopped the buggy THEN went forward so I could let the train pass by first.--CakeMaster7 05:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes me to. I've achieved it once, felt badass, fell in the water, then got eaten by leaches. Haven't done it since.--User:Jeremytroid 6:25, September 10, 2010 Yeah, makes sense that they had to account for the Mac's lower performance capabilities. A pity they changed it for the PC version, too. My solution was to drive the buggy forward until I heard the train, then reverse until I reached the pull off. Always made it with time to spare. I also once walked up the bridge then crouched under the edge of the derailed train while it passed. A train seems to run across the bridge while you are under it taking care of things. I've sometimes wondered what would happen if you parked the buggy on the tracks *before* going under the bridge. If I'm bored enough some time, I might try it out. -- User:WardenWolf :Mac's lower performance capabilities? I don't think that's the reason... Bramblepath 15:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, I thought I was just losing my touch! I couldn't seem to slip past it to, uh, save my life. And I ain't even on no fruit compooter either. Big McLargeHuge 22:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I was playing through HL2 again and decided to test what would happen if you parked the buggy on the tracks before going under it. The "train" that crosses the bridge while you are under it is a fake train. It's purely sound and environmental effects. User:WardenWolf Well, if this is preventing you guys from passing the level, here's a helpful hint: Leave your car parked where it is safe, get on the left side of the tracks (to the left of the abandonded train cars) and just go that way until the Razor passes you by. Then go back and get your car, and proceed. Sorryaboutthatchief 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC)